one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Falco vs Captain Falcon
Falco vs Captain Falcon is ZackAttackX's forty-third One Minute Melee. Description Star Fox vs F-Zero! Two of Nintendo's ace pilots go head-to-head! Who leaves with the win? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: The sky above a city. Falco soared high above a city in his Arwing, en route to his next assignment, when a blue ship flew alongside him. This was the Blue Falcon, and its pilot Captain Falcon looked over at Falco, who glared back. "What do you want, pal?" Falco snapped. Captain Falcon grinned. "Show my your moves!" he requested, but Falco wasn't interested. He shunted the side of the Blue Falcon with his Arwing, and Falcon pushed back. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! The two ships struggled for the upper hand, but eventually the hatch of the Blue Falcon popped open and Captain Falcon leaped out in front of the Arwing. "Falcon Kick!" he cried, striking the front of the ship with a powerful stomp, causing it to tip forward, sending Falco flying out of his ship and both fighters plummeting towards the city rooftops below. Falco flipped in the air and began firing at Captain Falcon with his pistol, all of which the F-Zero pilot dodged with carefully timed rolls. Falcon then redirected his descent towards Falco, planting a stiff knee to his gut. Falco went crashing down towards the roof of a hotel, spinning before he landed to break his fall. Captain Falcon dropped in front of him and threw a right hook poised for Falco's cheek. Falco countered with a raised arm, blocking the strike and opening up with a kick combination to Falcon's gut before sending him into the air with a somersault kick. Falco then leaped up and drilled his beak into his foe's chest, which stung like mad, then he kicked him down to the rooftop with a heel kick. Captain Falcon dropped to the ground injured, but rolled away from Falco's Fire Bird followup. He then struck back with another Falcon Kick, planting it into Falco's back before seizing him by the collar and tossing him to the ground and punting him away, sending him tumbling off the edge of the building. Captain Falcon performed his signature salute and made his way over to the edge of the building, and to his surprise, Falco was holding on! He jumped back up and bashed Captain Falcon in the face with a headbutt, then several chops to the chest and finished off with a boot to the chin, sending the F-Zero pilot crashing into the side of a vent. Falco rushed in to finish him off, but Captain Falcon had one more trick up his sleeve. "Falcon..." he said, pulling his arm back. Flames appeared around Falco as he activated his Fire Bird again, launching himself at the captain. "PUNCH!!!" Captain Falcon yelled, throwing out his trademark attack. The attacks collided in a large burst of flames. Falco and Falcon put all they had behind their attacks, but were evenly matched. However, Falco subtly drew his pistol and aimed at Captain Falcon's leg and fired, dropping the captain to a knee, which gave Falco the opportunity to strike his foe with all his might. K.O! Captain Falcon was sent flying off the edge of the rooftop and plummeted towards the road below. Panting for breath, Falco picked himself up, propping himself up against a railing. He then received a call from Fox. "Falco, where are you? Are you okay?" he asked. Falco sighed. "I'm okay. Just got an invite to a party I couldn't turn down." he replied before hopping back into his Arwing and taking off. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... FALCO!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights